New Star In The Sky: The Naruto Star
by NaruSasulover15
Summary: a short angsty ONE-SHOT Fanfic. Warning: this is a deathfic so if you don't like it, DON'T READ IT!


**So, I was bored and decided to write a short angsty fanfiction about Naruto. This is a deathfic so yeah…anyway, hope you enjoy!**

Naruto loved watching the stars. The stars made him feel like he belonged somewhere. Naruto is just one person in this whole world and the stars make him feel special. But during the day when there are no stars, he is left to feel the hatred of others. His own team thinks he is a major let down and will only hold them back.

Naruto is saddened by that fact and always trains his heart out when he's alone. He loves gazing at the stars because he feels like they're watching over him when no one else is. It makes his feel like he's a part of this world instead of just a pest that's infecting it with its venom or something or other.

But lately, he's noticed that every time he's near Sasuke, he gets this warm and fuzzy feeling inside. He's realised what that is. It's called 'Love'. Naruto had thought that he loved Sakura but he didn't get that spark when he was around her. But the other day, Sasuke came to ask Naruto something.

Naruto thought Sasuke was going to confess but he didn't. Instead, he asked Naruto to ask Sakura out for him. He said he'd finally realised his love for her. Naruto was disheartened by that but he kept the smile on his face. So, he asked Sakura out for Sasuke and they immediately went on a date the next day. After their date though, they walked past Naruto who was unusually not smiling.

That's also the day when they heard about the nine tails. That's when the insults and death threats came. Naruto didn't cry openly in front of them because he was used to this. That's also when the star gazing started. He would sit on the 4th Hokage's head and look up towards the stars.

He would then let loose all the pent up tears he had and cried; cried in front of no one. He was alone when he cried so no one knew the pain he held in his heart…well, what was left of his heart anyway. Naruto is 15 now and Sasuke and Sakura have been going out since they were 13 years old.

It is currently dawn and Naruto is walking aimlessly down the village. He hasn't stopped at a destination yet and he swears he's been around the village about 7 times now.

He then finally sits down and leans against a tree. He then reaches into his back pocket and pulls out a picture of team 7 when they were 12; when the other two didn't know about Kyuubi and when he and Sasuke were still friends and rivals. Naruto still keeps the picture with him because it reminds him of the happier days when he was young and a trouble maker.

Naruto sighs sadly, knowing that those times will never return. It's a sad reminder that he'll always be alone now; it doesn't matter where he is but the people around him will eventually leave him. He feels unloved and unneeded and he feels very depressed like suicidal depressed.

But Naruto can't die because of the Kyuubi; the Kyuubi always heals him before he can die. But if people looked closer at the teenage boy, they'll eventually see a sad little boy on the inside; yearning for the love and happiness he's always wanted but it's always been out of reach. You can see the little boy trying to pick up the pieces of his heart and mend them back together but to no avail.

They'll see that little boy who never wanted to be alone in the first place; the little boy that had dreams and thought of a bright future. Now, Naruto's a shell of that little boy but that little boy is still there; waiting to be released from its confines, waiting for someone to show him love and kindness and teach him the importance of living his own life in the future, to guide him to finally reaching his dreams but he's the Kyuubi kid; the kid no one cares about.

He puts the photo back in his back pocket and sighs sadly. He looks up once again and gets a Kunai out of his Kunai pouch. He blocks off the healing powers from Kyuubi and thinks why he didn't do that the other times he's tried. He ignores the protests from Kyuubi as he slits his wrists where the veins are. His vision is blurry and he smiles one last time before his world goes black.

That night, a new star appears in the sky. His close friends call it the Naruto Star. His funeral is 2 weeks later but only a select few go. Most of the village celebrates the boy's death and the two people that are missing from the funeral are Sakura and Sasuke but they didn't really care about him anyway. Naruto looks down from his place up in the sky and smiles.

At least now, everyone is happy. That was his true goal; to make others around him happy. Maybe, sometime in the future, his friends will forget about him but even so, he'll still watch over them from his place in the sky.

His place on the Naruto Star

**A/N: OH MY GAWD! The feels are freaking everywhere! I swear, I cried a little while writing this! Even though I did say I was bored, it just made me cry a little. I know you probably hate me for killing Naruto but I did warn you this was a deathfic so don't blame me! Anyway, like it? Hate it? Reviews and constructive criticism is welcome and NO FLAMES PLEASE!**


End file.
